I'm Warm Now
Characters courtesy of LalaloopsyESB and CherryPie-Cat. ~I'm warm now~ (The camera is focused on a random girl leaving a cabin) X- Well... here I go again... (The camera follows the girl to a pond in silence) X- Aaaaaaand now! Hmph! (The girl is thrusting a fishing rod in a hole in the ice) X- О, нет! (The end of the rod gets the girls dress, and she falls in) X- Ahhhh! Mmmph... (The girl hits a rock a the bottom and is knocked unconcious, not knowing the rock begins to glow) Other X- Who is she? Other X 2- I don't know, is she alive? Other X- She must be, or I wouldn't be. X- Veeeeeeehhhhhh... Other X 2- EEEEK! Other X- Oh, she's alive. Marvelous. X- (Opens eyes) Ugh, where a- AHHH! О, нет! О, нет! Кто ты? Other X 2- Oh, what? Who are you? X- I'm uhh... I am... Other X- For goodness sake, woman! What. Is. Your. Name? (X is looking around and notice they are Lalaloopsys, her favorite toys) X- Oh! Oh! Oh! You're Lalaloopsys! Other X- Yeah, like you. Now, your. Name? Please? (X notices this, and tries to think of a Lalaloopsy name that suits her) X- I'mmmmm... Chill Lee. Chill Lee Zee. Other X 2- I'm Straw B.! Straw B. Twirl, if you please! Hehe! Chill Lee- Good! Now... you? Other X- Mani. Chill Lee- Nice to meet you, Straw B. and Mani! Mani-Mhm. Straw B.-Yay! A new friend! Mani- Yeh, wait, what?!? Chill Lee- What? Can I not be a friend? I can leave, if you, really, want, me, to... Straw B.- Oh, no, silly! Stay, stay! Chill Lee- спасибо Mani- No problem. Straw B.- Whaaaaaa?... How... Wha... You... Und.. Erh... Stand her? Mani- Yes. Russian. Chill Lee- Очень хорошо Mani- Yes. Straw B.- Oooooohhhhhh kaaaaaaaaay... Now, to my house! Chill Lee- Thank you. May I stay for a bit upon arriving? Straw B.- Yes, after you show me your home! Chill Lee- Umm... that's why I wanna stay... Straw B.- Why? Chill Lee- I don't have a home... Mani- Whaat? Ugh, I got birch trees growing in Straw B.'s backyard. Chill Lee- Really? Thank you! Straw B.- No problem! (The girls begin working on Chill Lee's new home, then stay at Straw B.'s home) Mani- Ok, now girl. Story time. Chill Lee- Yay! Read The Beauty and the Beast, please! Straw B.- No, silly! Your story. Chill Lee- Uh, oh, (Sweating Lala style) I don't remember... Mani- Are you joking? Chill Lee- Em, oh, uh, eh, nooo...?(Que fake smile) Mani- Greeeaaaaatuh. Marvelous. Fantastic. Chill Lee- Really? Mani- NO. Straw B.- Mani, no need to be so rude. If she doesn't remember, than so what? It's not her fault. Mani- Ugghhhhh... Straw B.- Now, that's ok, Chill Lee. Do you atleast know HOW you have two different colored eyes? Chill Lee- What??? Lemme see!!!!! Mani- Down the hall first to the left. Chill Lee- Thank you!!!! Mani- Mhm. (The girls go to sleep, and begin working for the house again) (The girls finish) Chill Lee- Oh, thank you girls soooo much! Straw B.- Oh, no problem, friend! Mani-Mmmhm. (Mani and Straw B. leave) (Chill Lee hears whimpering after the girls leave) Chill Lee- Ah, who's there?!?!?!?! X animal- Hm hm hmmmmmm... Chill Lee- Eh, is that a... X animal- Hm hmmmm... Chill Lee- METI??? (Chill Lee runs, and finds a baby Lala Meti, whimpering under a tree) Chill Lee- О, бедный, бедный вещь! Пойдемте со мной. Meti- Hm...? Ah, ah! Chill Lee- Oh, yes! Come, of course, come! Meti- Grrr Aay! Puh Too! Chill Lee- Haha, yes! My baby Meti, follow. I mean it! Meti- Hee! (Time goes by, with Chill Lee getting visits from her friends atleast once a week) Mani- Chill Lee, Straw B., I have news. Straw B.- Really? What? Chill Lee- Yes what?!? Mani- I'm going back to Japan, and this was the last place in my travels. I will stay contactable through long distance can, though. Straw B.- Oh, no, Mani! Are you sure? Chill Lee- Straw B., I don't think she's joking. Straw B.- No, no! You must be kidding, Mani! You're gonna stay, right? Mani- No, I'm not. I will miss you, my friends, most of all, though. And Serena. Most of all, too. Chill Lee- Hmm... I understand, friend. Удачи и счастливого пути, мой друг. Mani- Thank you. Good bye, Straw B. Good bye Chill Lee. Let me go say bye to Serena, then my plane will be here tomorrow. You may say farewell again there. Straw B.- Ok, Mani. Farewell, friend. We will all miss you. Mani- Farewell. (All three hug) ( The camera fades, and goes ahead 5 years.) Chill Lee-Bye, Straw B. and Serena! I'll be back soon! Straw B.- Bye, Chill Lee! Serena- Bye! (The camera goes to the seen where Mani arrives at the airport) (It goes to a year ahead, Chill Lee returning.) Chill Lee- Woo! One whole year in Lala Russia! I mean, just, Russia, Meti! Meti- Peet Oooh! Chill Lee- I wonder how everyone is... (The camera fades, and then it shows Chill Lee meeting Tab E., after "My Shimai" Chill Lee- Hullo, little one! Tab E.- Uhhh... Mani? Mani- Yes, she's safe, Tab E.. Tab E.- Uh, hi!... Chill Lee- О, вы так мило! Очаровательны! Я Холод Ли Зи! Приятно познакомиться! Я уже вижу красивый дружба начиная между нами! Tab E.- Whaaaaaaaaaaa...? Mani- Ha, haha! It's Russian, Tab E.! For... 'Oh, you are so cute! Adorable! I'm Chill Lee Zee! Nice to meet you! I already see a beautiful friendship starting between us!' Tab E.- Oh, ok! Nice to meet you too, Chill Lee! Chill Lee- Hah! Nice to finally meet you! Tab E.- Finally? Chill Lee- Long distance can calling. Tab E.- Ooh,Kay! (The Show/Movie ends with the three girls laughing) The End! Category:Stories